Lo prometo
by RoseBenson8
Summary: La cabeza alocada de George, hizo creer algo, que era real. ¿Quien no tiene fantasías con su hermano gemelo? Eso es normal, ¿no?


**Mi segundo fic. :D Es un one-shoot. Creo que no hace falta dejar en claro que Harry Potter y sus increíbles personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling. Pero este fic raro, si. **

Nadie lo sabrá, Georgie, nadie lo sabrá...- repetía mi gemelo mientras descendía besando poco a poco mi torso.

Fr-Fred, para, esto no esta bien, n-no deberíamos...- logre decirle para poder detener la situación antes de que fuera a peor (o a mejor).

Vamos, puedo ver el deseo en tus ojos, y veo como quieres que continué - decía Fred a la vez que con un suave masaje bajaba su lengua hasta el borde de mis pantalones.

De pronto, note como alguien me zarandeaba intentando despertarme y logrando su objetivo, pude divisar que ese alguien era nadie mas que mi hermano gemelo, Fred, con el que había tenido un sueño bastante sospechoso.

Vamos, George, mamá quiere que bajemos a desayunar.

Ya voy, dile que ahora bajo.

Esta bien. - susurro mientras se alejaba, y cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta.- Por cierto, ¿Se puede saber en que estabas soñando?- dijo con una expresión graciosa en su cara, y mirando mi entrepierna, cuando solo en ese momento vi mi notable erección.

En nada que sea asunto tuyo, ¿Quieres irte ya?- pronuncie casi tartamudeando.

Mientras el abandonaba la habitación, aún podía escuchar su voz en mi oído susurrando mi nombre, su expresión excitada... no, no, era todo un sueño, es algo que no va a ocurrir, por Merlín, es mi hermano, y para colmo mi gemelo.

Después de un día entero disimilando que hacíamos lo que nuestra madre nos mando, cuando intentábamos escuchar una de las reuniones de la Orden, que extrañamente habían improvisado en nuestro salón, hablaban sobre Harry.

¿Piensas que Harry esta en peligro aquí con nosotros?-le pregunte a Fred ya en la penumbra de nuestra habitación.

No, no lo creo. Él estará bien. - dijo, y pude ver como se deshacía de su camiseta.

"Oh, vamos, ¿Enserio?" eso era lo que mi mente repetía a la vez que Fred se despegaba de su cuerpo su pantalón. En esa noche estrellada, con una luna enorme en mitad del cielo, esa luna que era la que alumbraba el tonificado cuerpo de hermano, esa luna que hacia que sus instintos mas profundos quisieran actuar, pero por desgracia, la mente volvió a ganar y se prometio darse una ducha de agua fría por la mañana. Intentando dormir pero sin dejar de pensar que mi hermano se encontraba medio desnudo en la cama de al lado, escuche como alguien se acercaba, seguía si poder

ver nada la noche era muy oscura, y la luz de la luna alumbraba muy poco. De pronto, mi cama se hundió débilmente.

¿Fred? ¿Eres tú?- pregunte un poco asustado, seguíamos teniendo a Harry Potter en casa, y eso no era seguro para ningún Weasley.

Shhh – dijo y sentí como dirigió su mano a mis labios, si era Fred.

¿Que haces? ¿Aún tienes miedo a la oscuridad? - pregunte divertido, con bastante nerviosismo ya que esta escena me excitaba bastante.

Solo... callate... - susurró Fred, mientras dirigía sus manos a mi cintura y sus labios a mi cuello.

Sin poder creerlo, me quede estático unos minutos, pero como no quería que parara, solo quería que continuará, dirigí mis manos a su fornido pecho.

Freddie, por favor, te acabarás arrepintiendo... - susurré en su oído con voz entrecortada, ya que Fred había dirigido sus manos a mi pantalón, jugando con sus dedos con el borde, mientras succionaba mi cuello, eso mas tarde dejaría marca.

Vamos, Georgie, vi como me mirabas, y nadie lo sabrá...

¿Lo prometes? - dije dudando.

Lo prometo. - susurró en mi oído mientras dirigía sus boca al lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus manos moviendo-se por todo mi cuerpo, su promesa y su boca en mi oreja, hizo que me excitará más, lo hice rodar, para quedar encima y empece a besarlo con mucha fuerza, él aprovecho y me quito mi camiseta de pijama, deslice mi lengua por todo su desnudo torso hasta llegar al borde del boxer, levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos posados en mi, llenos de lujuria. Él mi hizo rodar y me quito los pantalones y los boxers a la vez, liberando mi enorme erección, acariciando-la con la lengua varias veces, provocando-me varios gemidos, cuando paró no pude evitar gruñir.

Vamos Georgie, no puedo dejar que acabes ya, sin haberme divertido yo.- dijo riéndose y quitando-se los boxers.

Me dio la vuelta y empezó a penetrarme, sin poder evitarlo solté un gruñido, dolía un poco, pero poco a poco el dolor desapareció, mas bien se intercambio por placer, no podía evitar gemir y gruñir, mientras clavaba mis uñas a la colcha de la cama. Poco a poco, Fred aumento de ritmo, noté como se acercaba, y posaba su lengua en mi nuca y cogía mi pene con su mano para sacudirlo varias veces, haciendo que me corriera en su mano, sentí como sonrió, y no siquiera tardo un minuto en correrse dentro de mi, con muchos gruñidos y palabras calladas con sus propios gemidos, nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro exhaustos y con una ligera capa de sudor.

Enserio, George, no sé porque no lo hicimos antes. - dijo sonriendo a mi dirección.

Yo tampoco, Fred, yo tampoco. - dije mirando-le, y notando una ligera molestia en mi culo.

**Reviews :333**


End file.
